


Mating habits of the Pegasus geek

by amaresu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daedalus is late and Atlantis is out of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating habits of the Pegasus geek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bringthehappy

The Daedalus had been held up in the Milky Way due to technical problems and was close to two months late for the supply run. Atlantis had been given advanced warning about the delay so coffee and chocolate rationing could be planned in advance. They made it about a month and a half before the first scientist started suffering from withdrawal. Everyone knew it could be them next so nothing was said when someone didn't show up for work for a few days and only cries of pain could be heard coming from their quarters.

Rodney had almost made it. The Daedalus was two days out when he'd been hit with his first headache. He was in the lab and so wrapped up in his work he barely noticed it. When he finally did register the growing pain he barely had time to mutter "oh shit" before sprinting out of the lab for the safety of his nice, dark room.

He had no idea how long he laid in bed attempting to stop his brain from exploding from the pain. Teyla had stopped by at one point to try to get him to eat something. He wasn't sure what he said to her to make her go away, but he was pretty sure groveling was in his future. Once he could see straight again that was.

Mercifully he passed out at some point and awoke to the smell of coffee. He whimpered at the smell, certain it was an hallucination. Until he felt the edge of his bed dip and someone wrapping his hand around a cup. With his eyes still closed he gratefully gulped down the first cup and then slowly sipped the second until his headache started to go away. He put the cup down with a muttered thanks and opened his eyes expecting to see one of his team mates sitting next to him. Instead he found Lindsay Novak.

She smiled shyly at him and gestured towards his cup with the half full pot of coffee. Wordlessly he handed the cup to her and watched her fill it up again. She also filled another cup before putting the empty pot down. After handing him back the cup she stood up and walked to the door. She paused just before reaching it and turned around, "I heard you owe Teyla one hell of an apology."

"Yeah." His sipped the coffee and grimaced. "I'm not sure what I said to her."

"Well, that might help." She pointed to a box sitting at his feet and then left the room just as a hiccup escaped. He looked down at the box and debated opening it over finishing his coffee. His curiosity got the best of him and he put the cup down and picked up the box. Inside of it he found a selection of popcorn ranging from movie theater butter to kettle corn.


End file.
